Nossa esquina
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Eu sei que isso não faz sentido, mas o que posso fazer? Como posso me mover se ainda estou apaixonado por você?


**N/A:** Essa é uma Song da música: The man who can't be moved - The Script

Porém uma Song diferente, pois não tem a música no meio da história, peguei alguns trechos da letra e coloquei nas falas do Hugo

* * *

**Nossa esquina**

Um jovem ruivo de vinte anos andava sozinho em direção a uma determinada esquina da Londres trouxa.

Estava de noite.

Era inicio de Dezembro, estava frio, mas não nevava. Ele pegou um saco de dormir que tinha em sua casa, da época que "acampava a moda trouxa" como seu pai dizia.

O colocou na esquina movimentada, se enfiou dentro dele e fechou seus olhos esperando o sono chegar.

Sonhou com ela como sempre.

A jovem de cabelos ruivos e lisos, com os olhos verdes esmeralda, sorrindo para ele e dizendo:

- Com você sou eu mesma.

xx

- Ei garoto!

Um guarda o acordou no meio da noite.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Dormindo – Hugo respondeu sonolento.

- Levante não pode ficar aqui!

- Tem alguém que estou esperando

- Bom, vá esperar em outro lugar.

- Ela vai vir aqui.

O policial o olhou intrigado e disse:

- Eu tentei te avisar, não reclame se te baterem ou te assaltarem no meio da noite – o homem bateu no ombro de Hugo como que o confortando – Tomara que ela não demore.

Hugo viu o guarda partir pensando: "Talvez demore um dia, um mês, um ano..."

Voltou a se ajeitar no saco de dormir.

Tirou de seu bolso um pedaço de pergaminho e leu:

"_Com você sou eu mesma_

_Prazer Lily Luna Potter"_

Colocou novamente a mão no bolso e retirou uma foto dela.

Estava sorrindo tentando se esquivar da foto, usava touca e cachecol vermelho, um sobretudo preto e podia se ver que nevava.

"Com você sou eu mesma" pensou Hugo fechando os olhos desejando voltar a sonhar com ela.

Passaram-se um dia, dois dias, três dias... uma semana...quanto tempo quem sabe?

Uns tentavam lhe dar dinheiro.

"Eles não entendem? Não estou quebrado, só sou um homem de coração partido"

E então ele fechou os olhos e lembrou:

xx

- Está afim de cometer loucuras? – perguntou Lily para o primo com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- E sair dessa festa chata de fim de ano? – perguntou Hugo já aceitando a proposta.

- Vamos aparatar daqui – Lily pegou em sua mão e os dois sumiram da festa animada que acontecia na casa dos avós Weasley.

- Onde estamos?

Perguntou Hugo reparando na esquina movimentada, onde carros e ônibus de dois andares passavam e pessoas corriam olhando para o Big Ben à frente.

- Uma esquina qualquer – ela sentou-se no chão – sente-se vamos ver os fogos de comemoração do ano novo. Amo a forma que os trouxas comemoram.

Hugo sentou-se obedecendo à prima.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – ela lhe perguntou olhando as luzes brilhantes das árvores de natal ao redor deles.

- A partir do momento que contar para mim não vai ser mais segredo.

- Quero que seja um segredo nosso ta?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Estava acostumado com a prima, sempre brincaram juntos desde que nasceram praticamente, foram amigos na época que estudavam em Hogwarts e mesmo agora com dezenove anos ela parecia ser uma garotinha louca para lhe desvendar segredos ocultos.

- Com você sou eu mesma – ela sussurrou o olhando nos olhos sorrindo.

- Como?

- Estou acostumada a ser uma Lily com minha mãe, outra Lily com meu pai, outra Lily com meus irmãos, outra Lily com nossos avós, outra Lily com a família inteira reunida, outra Lily quando estou com meu amigos, mas com você não uso máscaras, não tenho heterônimos, com você sou eu mesma, sou a Lily verdadeira.

Hugo não sabia o que falar.

A jovem estendeu sua mão direita esperando que o primo a apertasse.

- Prazer, Lily Luna Potter.

O ruivo sorriu e apertou a mão dela.

- Prazer Hugo Weasley.

- Neve! – ela gritou quando sentiu flocos caindo em sua pele se livrando da mão do ruivo e levantando do chão – eu amo neve, o mundo muda quando neva...

- ...Tudo fica calmo e isso dá sorte – o garoto completou.

- Ei – ela apontou o dedo indicador para ele – Não devia saber disso, acabou de me conhecer.

- Ah desculpe, é que te conheço só há dezenove anos - ele levantou do chão ficando de frente a ela – Você sempre foi à verdadeira Lily comigo?

- Sempre.

Ela o abraçou e Hugo a levantou do chão a rodando.

_10_

- Contagem regressiva, o ano novo está chegando e está nevando... – começou dizendo a garota.

_7_

- Será que tenho direito a dois pedidos?

_5_

- Um pela neve e outro pelo novo ano?

_3_

- Acho que só vou precisar de um – ela decidiu.

- Qual? – perguntou Hugo.

_1_

E então ela o beijou nos lábios. Hugo ficou assustado no começo, mas retribuiu com o mesmo entusiasmo que Lily o beijava. Parecia loucura. Era loucura, eles eram primos, o que estavam fazendo se beijando? Mas parecia tão certo. E Hugo se perguntava por que isso não havia acontecido antes? Porque sua Lily demorou tanto tempo para lhe dizer _"Com você sou eu mesma"_?

- Feliz ano novo... – ela sussurrou quando separaram seus lábios.

- Feliz ano novo – ele respondeu a rodando no ar.

- É melhor voltarmos, vou vestir minha máscara, e é melhor esquecermos, ok?

- Esquecermos?

Mas ele não teve tempo de questionar o porquê de esquecer. Ela pegou em sua mão e aparatou de volta a festa dos Weasley.

xx

- Ei garoto! Posso tirar uma foto sua?

Perguntou um homem de terno com uma máquina fotográfica na mão.

- Por quê?

- Você está nessa esquina há bastante tempo, bom queria fazer uma matéria mostrando o motivo pelo qual está aqui.

Então Hugo retirou a foto que se movimentava do bolso, não se importando se o homem na sua frente fosse bruxo ou trouxa.

- Essa garota, estou esperando essa garota – o homem olhou a foto meio surpreso por ela se mexer – Se um dia ela sentir minha falta, esse vai ser o primeiro lugar que virá, então estou esperando e não vou me mover daqui.

O homem, dessa vez sem pedir o consentimento, tirou uma foto do jovem ruivo mostrando a foto da garota.

- Isso vai dar primeira página.

E saiu dali escrevendo em um bloco que retirou do bolso.

xx

- Não acredito que vai casar com ele no Natal!

- Hugo, pare de gritar, estão todos na sala, podem te ouvir.

- Lily! – o jovem segurou o rosto dela – Você não pode casar com esse cara.

- Por quê? – ela sussurrou já sabendo a resposta.

Era festa de páscoa na residência dos Weasley, Lily resolveu oficializar o noivado com Frank, seu namorado a mais de um ano. Agora estavam os primos discutindo nos jardins, escondidos na penumbra, falando aos sussurros, com medo de descobrirem seu segredo.

- Porque eu antes não sabia, mas depois do beijo que trocamos na nossa esquina agora eu sei, eu te amo Lily e aquele beijo foi à coisa mais certa que poderia acontecer.

- Não devia ter acontecido... eu estava sendo...

- Você mesma?

- É mas, eu decide ser a Lily da máscara... desculpe, mas vou me casar com o Frank no Natal.

E então ela o beijou no rosto e entregou um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Guarde.

Ele viu ela se distanciar entrando na Toca. Hugo olhou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu:

"_Com você sou eu mesma_

_Prazer Lily Luna Potter"_

xx

Era noite o relógio marcava exatos dez minutos para meia-noite, dez minutos para um novo ano começar.

"E pensar que ano passado estava aqui com ela." Os pensamentos de Hugo gritavam.

- Oi – uma garota de vinte anos, cabelos ruivos e lisos, com olhos verdes esmeralda, sentou-se do lado dele.

Hugo a olhou e seu coração saltou desesperado no peito.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Esperando uma garota.

- Por quê? – ela engoliu em seco.

- Porque se um dia ela acordar e sentir minha falta, e o seu coração querer saber em que lugar estou, esse é o primeiro lugar que virá, ela me verá sentado, na esquina que conhecemos nossos verdadeiros "eu" e saberá que isso é por ela.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Lily.

- Você é louco.

- Não devia estar com seu marido?

- Não tenho marido, não me casei com ele, eu percebi que não posso viver com máscaras a vida inteira.

- Isso significa que? – seu corpo inteiro tremia de expectativa.

Ela porém levantou do chão e gritou apontando o dedo para ele:

- Você é maluco, passou quase um mês plantado aqui? Hugo! Porque não foi para sua casa?

Ele levantou respirando forte e respondeu:

- Eu sei que isso não faz sentido, mas o que posso fazer? Como posso me mover se ainda estou apaixonado por você?

_10_

- De novo! – ela olhou para os fogos surgindo no céu anunciando os segundos que faltavam para o ano acabar.

_7_

- Só está faltando...

_5_

- Neve! – ele completou quando viu que começara a cair pequenos flocos do céu.

_3_

- E então? – ele perguntou esperando.

_1_

Ela se lançou em seus braços o beijando como fizeram um ano antes. Mas agora sabiam que era certo, que era o momento perfeito, que era melhor viver sem heterônimos. No fim, eram apenas os dois no meio da multidão, com os fogos ao fundo e flocos de neve caindo.

* * *

Deixem um comentário para essa humilde autora?

beijinhos


End file.
